To all the boys I've loved before --- Hermione Granger
by thepxtter
Summary: Hermione Granger had an odd habit of writing love letters to her crush and keep them in a box. One day her box gone missing and letters were mailed to her crush, She knew she will be in big trouble. Hope you'll love it.
1. The box

It's gone, the box is gone. Hermione gasped.

15-year-old Hermione had 5 crushes before and she had an odd habit, is to write them love letters and keep them in a box.

And the box is now gone. Her letters must have been read. It doesn't really matter to her if her close friends read the letters, but her greatest fear is that someone else could read it. That'd cause chaos.

Why? we gotta start with her crush:

1\. Draco Malfoy, the biggest bully on earth. Before Hermione truly knew him, she thought his golden hair is stunning. His eyes were in light blue, like the salty seawater she loved in her hometown. He had charming smiles and got all the girls attention. The thing made Hermione hate about him is that he called her a "bxtch" and threw raw eggs at her in front of the whole school. She had hated him since then. If he got the letter, Hermione thought, she'd be in so much trouble.

2\. James Cover, the bookworm from Ravenclaw house, 1 year younger than Hermione. Hermione was known for reading books and Cover was known for "sleeping in the library". They met in her second grade, right after the year Hermione had a crush on Malfoy. Cover was tall, had red hair and wore square glasses. He was terrified of everything but books, which made Hermione thought him cute and start developing a crush on him. They met each other every day at the library. Little did she know that from the little boy's odd actions he had a crush on her too. Until Hermione found him kissing another girl from Ravenclaw house on her way to math class, she cried and avoided him all year.

3.Victor Krum, the youngest professional football player in the world. In Hermione's third grade, a school called " Durmstrang" had an exchange student plan. Victor was one of the students picked to come to Hogwarts school. He was tall, strong and fit, with black tidy hair and beautiful hazel eyes. He was always beside the basketball court where Hermione usually sit and wait for her male friends(Harry and Ron). He found her reading and they started to talk about different books. Then one day he asked her to the school winter ball. She was so happy with Krum but he got back to Durmstrang at the end of the year.

4\. Harry Potter, the famous football player at Hogwarts school, one best friend of hers. He always had messy black hair and bright emerald green eyes. She had always admired him but not until when Victor's gone and he comforted her. He was fit and tall, like Victor. When he raped her in his arms she felt warm and comfortable. She thought he felt the same way by his sparkle in his eyes whenever he saw her. She knew she was wrong when he told her he and a girl named Cho Chang from Ravenclaw house became a thing in fourth grade.

5.Ron Weasley, another best friend of hers. He had bright red hair just like Cover but he always fights with her. They laugh after every fight. She likes his loud laughing sound, his warm voice and his humour. She likes him but she knew it jas to be kept secret because he is now dating her ex-best friend, Lavender Brown.

She had no idea who took the letters and the box. She looked around her room and found her roommate Ginny Weasley doing her homework. She will find the guy who took her letters. She will.

And now, she had to find a way to cover things up, to prove the letters aren't real.

Fortunately, Hermione is clever enough to think of a plan before tomorrow.


	2. Solution

Last Chapter:

Hermione found out that her love letters gone missing. She had to think a way to avoid chaos made by the letters.

. .

Who could read and take my letters? thought Hermione, she kept the box underneath her bed, a place that people rarely go. If they can find the box and the letters, he or she must be someone who is very familiar with this room. Who'd that be?

"Ginny?" asked Hermione, "Can you do me a favour?"

In the corner of the room, Ginny stopped writing her science essay and looked up curiously, "Yes? What is it?"

"Did you find someone taking a box out of this room today?" Hermione asked, expecting the answer.

Ginny's face went red as a tomato. "I uh..."

"So you've seen the letters didn't you?" Hermione cut her off, annoyed.

"No! No! I didn't!" Ginny looked away and tried to cover her red cheeks with her bright red hair. That only made her cheek more claret.

Hermione knew the thief was Ginny, and she won't waste time on her mumbling. She got to stop the letters.

"Ginny, I don't care if you take those letters away or something. I don't care you reading them. And I hope you didn't send them out either." snapped Hermione.

Ginny stopped playing with her hair and suddenly start walking towards the door.

"Ginny?"

"I'm sorry but I've already sent them out." Ginny rushed out of the room right after she finishes the sentence. Hermione didn't remember when did Ginny run so fast the last time.

"If someone started offending me because of those ridiculous love letter, you're gonna cover up for me," Hermione spoke angrily.

. .

The next day, Hermione woke up in her bed in an early morning as she did in other normal days. She glanced at Ginny's bed. Ginny has gone, or she didn't even come back yesterday. Hermione cares less about her absence, how could her friend send her greatest secret out? She wonders why.

She brushed her teeth and put on her uniform. She got a feeling that today would be a fruitful day. she didn't know whether it's a good omen or a bad one. She shrugged off the thought and went to the school canteen.

The Canteen was empty as usual. She sat down and ordered her breakfast. Sausages and a fried egg, that's her favourite.

She sat there and waited for her breakfast. She wanted to read her beloved book _Blue_ , so she reached out to her backpack.

"Shoot," She cursed when she found out that she lost the book in her room.

"Morning Grange, You look awfully depressed this morning."

Hermione turned around and saw Lavender Brown standing tall and proud like she knew Hermione did something really bad.

"Get off Brown, let me enjoy my breakfast." Lavender never wake up so early, the queen bee always wanted to be the centre of all students as she only comes to the canteen at lunch.

"Granger, You listen to me now. My boyfriend's acting weird lately, and I have a feeling that it's because of you, so stay away from my boyfriend or I'll get you expelled." Roared Levander, as she turned her pink shiny heels(which is like the kind your grand-grandma wears when they're young. Brown thinks this kind of heels are the real fashion and nobody dares to correct her.) and walked away. Her heels are loud and Hermione couldn't help thinking how hard Levander is stepping on the ground.

 _"My boyfriend's acting weird lately and I have a feeling that it's because of you!"_ Did Ron read her letter? Is she the one who is making him act oddly? Nonono it shouldn't be. He loves Brown and they're happy together, a little piece of love letter shouldn't have changed his mind.

Then she realized that she was staring at a pair of green eyes while she was lost in her mind. She was embarrassed and ran out of the canteen. _What the hell are you doing Hermione?!_

. .

So Hermione thought of many ideas to fake a reason if one of those boys ask her about the letter, like:

 **saying that an evil witch used a spell and forced her to write it**

or

It was a prank

 **or**

 **It's a dare**

or

She wanted to test their love towards her

or

 **To test if they're idiotic enough to trust the letter** **was written by her**

or

A bear locked her in a cave and force her to write it

or

 **Ginny's prank**

or

It's the only way to break a curse on her

or

 _ok, stop it it's not_ _gonna happen._

"What can I do then?" Hermione screamed furiously. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to go back to her wonderful dreams. She wanted to believe that this is all fake, is only a nightmare and shell wake up soon and find out that none of this has happened.

She laid on her bed and gently close her eyes. Ok, wake up Hermione she told herself. She opened her eyes and jump quickly jump on the floor, trying to find her missing box.

"Nonononoo! No please no!". Hermione cried when she can't find the box. So these are real right? The missing letters, Ginny's runaway… She felt dizzy. She wanted to vomit. This is the first time Perfect Hermione ever did anything wrong. She was scared.

Knock, knock.

Hermione looked at the door, hoping an angel would come in and change everything back to normal.

Hermione hoped and hoped.

But its Ginny who walked in.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I came for an apology," Ginny replied nervously, "I'm sorry for sending those letters out. You trusted me and I betrayed you. I…"

"It's okay Ginny. I forgive you." Hermione cut her off, she had an idea, "As punishment, you have to do me a favour."

Ginny looked at her curiously.

"If any of the boys ask me about the love letters, I'll say they're written by you because you're too shy, and you'll have to admit that," Hermione said proudly. She thought it was a brilliant idea.

"Uhh...okay," Ginny replied worriedly.

"Hermione? Are you in there?" Suddenly came Harry's voice.

Both girls panicked.

..

 **Next:**

 _"What is this?" Hermione took the paper and read it._

 _Dear Mione,_

 _Hey, it's been years we haven't met each other, is everything alright at Hogwarts?_

 _I've received your letter. And I felt amazed._

 _Wow, Hermione. I've never thought you had this kind of feelings towards me. I was surprised. After receiving your letter, I hesitated. I thought you liked Harry so I've never asked you a very serious question. I wanted to ask it in person, though its impossible. I'll ask it here instead._

Hermione gasped.


	3. Deep trouble

Previous:

Lavender noticed Ron's odd behaviour and she threatened Hermione that she will make the principle expel Hermione if she continues to interrupt her relationship with her boyfriend again.

Hermione didn't want to get expelled so she forced Ginny to admit those letters were written by her.

The girls are in their room. Neither of them wanted to eat dinner."I can't believe you did this, Ginny," Hermione said as she ran her hands through her messy brown hair, trying to scratch her hair as hard as she can. (that's what she does when she is in a really bad mood.)

"I'm sorry Mione I didn't mean it. I just can't do that. I mean not in front of… nevermind." Ginny blushed.

Reverse time back to their conversation with Harry

 _"Hermione? Are you in there?" Suddenly came Harry's voice._ _Both girls panicked._ _"Uhh yes, I am," shouted Hermione. She noticed Ginny face suddenly changed pale._ _Harry came in. "I want to talk to you, Hermione… alone." He eyed Ginny. Ginny's face turned even paler._ _"Oh, actually Ginny will be joining us. She's my bestie." Ginny looked at Hermione with pleading eyes and Hermione glared at her fierce._ _"Well okay, if that's what you want." Harry shrugged. He sat on Hermione's bed and took out a blue envelope with pretty a kohlrabi ribbon on the corner. It is Hermione's love letter. "Well, Hermione I really appreciate that you think I've got a lovely pair of glasses that suits no one but me. I love how you think my eyes are_ _filled with mystery and love and uh future. I'm flattered, really. But I am with Cho, Cho Chang now. It's quite weird to receive a love letter from your best friend right now."_ _Ginny looked like she's gonna faint any moment and Hermione decided to speak for her, "actually, Harry, I have no idea what you're talking about. Also, I think this letter was written by Ginny, she told me she was in love with you and wrote you this love letter under my name so…"_

" _No! No this wasn't written by me. No. Hermione wrote it. Not me." Ginny screamed suddenly. Both Harry and Hermione looked at her as she fell silent again, face still as pale as a sheet._ _Hermione felt something was wrong with Ginny. And it's about Harry._ _"So who wrote this?" He stared at Hermione and she knew she couldn't lie anymore. She couldn't make things worse. Not now._

" _Fine, I wrote it, like years ago. Those feelings had faded away and I don't like you anymore." Hermione admitted._ _"Well, that's great." Harry smiled brightly and look at his watch, "Oops, I'm late. I've got to meet Cho. See you on later." He ran away without turning around to look at the girls again._

"So you like Harry, don't you?" Hermione noticed Ginny's blush. Ginny nodded and looked at the window, want to make Hermione think she was enjoying the view outside.

"I like him since the day we met. He has those qualities that I've never seen in other boys, those emerald green eyes, that handsome round glasses, his caring for others… That's what I always admire. Cho is never good enough for him, never! But He never truly notice me. I'm short, I'm ugly, I'm a jealous little girl. And I'm just his housemate, nothing more. He's too popular and busy to notice me. And now, I can't just tell him that I wrote the letters! That'll definitely ruin our friendship, and I'll have no excuse to talk to him or even meet him! I'm sorry Hermione, for putting you in this situation." Ginny looked at Hermione with teary eyes. Hermione saw the sadness inside. She felt her pain but something else in her eyes made her curious--jealousy.

Hermione laid on her comfortable bed, looking at the old white ceiling of her old room, asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." she heard Ginny reply hoarsely.

"Why did you send the letters out?"

There are few seconds of silence and Hermione can feel Ginny's hesitation. She waited for the answer. Yet Ginny wasn't willing to reply to her.

"You're 15, Hermione, and you don't even have a boyfriend yet. I'm worried about you and I hope one of them would at least like you back…" Ginny finally said.

Hermione smiled sourly, "Why all of them though?"

"More chances that boys will like you back." Ginny simply replied.

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione smiled, feeling happy that she has a good friend who would think for her. This reminds her of her ex-best friend Lavender. Then she thought of the trouble the letters may cause. She felt dizzy. She wanted to sleep and get past this nightmare, like what sleeping beauty did.

She closed her eyes and dreamt about her future with Ron.

"Hey, Morning Hermione." Parvati Patil greeted Hermione while she was heading to the canteen with Ginny. Ginny ignored and kept walking. Hermione stopped embarrassedly and smiled at her. Parvati looked at Ginny sadly and shrugged, mouthing, "what's the problem with her?" Hermione forced a smile and said, "Maybe period. She's mad when having her period." Parvati nodded and walked away.

Parvati Patil is one of her housemates. She was kind. Hermione had been friends with her since year one. Ginny didn't like Parvati(for no reason. "She is so weird," said Ginny.) so Hermione wasn't spending very much time with Parvati.

When she arrived at the canteen, she saw Lavender laughing at something Ron has said. Ron looked pleased to her reaction. Her smile dropped.

Why couldn't it be me? Me and Ron. I loved you before Lavender even liked you. It's me the one who loved you first. It should've been me. Me all the time. You belonged with me.

That's what she've written in the letter.

Did Ron read it? Is he reading the letter to Lavender?

Nonono it shouldn't be like this. Ron Weasley won't do this. He's her best friend and he won't betray her. Yes, he won't.

Hermione took a deep breathe and step into the canteen. She felt Levander glaring at her as she sat next to Ginny, who sat next to Harry and Cho, and the populars. They're laughing happily. Except she saw Cho texting while Harry was busying laughing at Ginny's jokes.

"Why are you sitting next to the couples?" Hermione hissed. She saw Daniel Taylor kissing Ida Smith and the kiss became a snog. She wanted to throw up. Sure, kissing and snogs are pretty romantic, but not when the whole table of populars are kissing and snogging. She even heard a loud moan came from Isabelle's mouth. She felt nausea. "Where are the teachers when we need them?" she thought.

"Hermione comeon, Ginny's jokes are funny. You should join us." Harry said, still laughing.

Hermione really wanted to leave but she couldn't resist the puppy eyes of Ginny Weasley. "Fine," she agrees.

Ginny continued her jokes. Harry continued laughing and Cho just kept typing and smiling. Hermione found Ginny's joke boring. She couldn't laugh or even smile. Is that because of Lavender? No, it shouldn't be. Trash like her couldn't bring Hermione down.

She ate her breakfast quietly, while the populars kept doing their thing instead of eating. She really want to leave.

She eyed Ginny and Harry. They seemed to busy laughing at the jokes and not noticing Hermione at all. So she quickly brought her breakfast and changed the table.

Parvati lights up when she saw Hermione.

"Hey." She sang. Hermione pointed at the chair next to Parvati, asked," anyone sitting here?" Parvati shook her head and Hermione sat.

"So, before you tell me why did you change your table from the amazing populars, here's a letter from Krum. Someone gave it to me and told me to hand it to you." Parvati took out a brown paper cheerfully.

Hermione opened it.

 _Dear Mione,_ _Hey, it's been years we haven't met each other, is everything alright at Hogwarts?_ _I've received your letter. And I felt amazed._ _Wow, Hermione. I've never thought you had this kind of feelings towards me. I was surprised. After receiving your letter, I hesitated. I thought you liked Harry so I've never asked you a very serious question. I wanted to ask it in person, though its impossible. I'll ask it here instead._

Hermione gasped. "What is it?" Parvati asked curiously. Hermione handed her the letter.

 _Do you know that I'm gay?_

Hermione tried not to notice the blush on Parvati's face. "That's not a big deal. Many people on this earth are gay and less." Parvati said.

 _Pretty shocked huh? Oh and please don't tell the others. Only my mum knows. I think my dad kinda knows. I don't know, but I'm pretty sure they're having a bet on this. I'm annoyed._

Hermione laughed. "Same old Victor," she thought.

 _Never mind. Just remember Hermione, I love you like a sister. Don't be so heartbroken about my rejection. You worth so much better._

 _Oh, please help me find some gay fellows at Hogwarts. My mum is trying to send me here. I don't want to be lonely at Hogwarts._

 _Love,_ _Handsome victor_

Hermione laughed at this. She was so caught up she didn't notice Malfoy and his gang coming.

"Ha Granger. Look at you. Thought you're attractive to me?" He sneered," pathetic."

"Hey!" Parvati rose and punched Malfoy. His gang quickly grabbed her so she can't escape.

"Oops. Looks like your friend is having a problem here." Malfoy smiled evilly.

"What do you want?" Hermione glared at Malfoy.

"I want to remind you, that a bxtch like you can't ever date me. Never. To let your feelings fade away, I'm going to post your love letter to the school Instagram." He laughed.

Shoot, what can she do? She 100% didn't want the whole school to read her letter. That's her private.

"She's already in a relationship." Parvati suddenly said coldly.

Hermione was surprised. See haven't thought of this way. How can she be so stupid? Pretending she has a boyfriend and nobody could harm her! Who can be her boyfriend though?

"Who?" Malfoy laughed. Surely he doesn't think anyone would like to date Hermione.

"Uhh… that's… " Hermione shot Parvati a pleading look. She couldn't think of any suitable boy's name. Parvati could help, right?

"That's me," Parvati said proudly, "I'm her girlfriend."

Wait no, Hermione thought, she's not a lesbian. Never in a million years. She wanted to correct Parvati but its too late.

"Hahaha, that's funny! Granger is a lesbian!" Malfoy laughed loudly.

The whole canteen went quiet and Hermione knew that she's in a deep trouble.

Next:

"I'm not lesbian!" Hermione screamed.

"Why did you admit them?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at him, hesitating whether she should tell him the truth or not.

 **stay tuned**


	4. Brothers and Sisters

**I know I haven't been posting the new chapter in a long time and I'm super sorry for that. I had tests and competitions coming and I don't have much time to write.**

 **Here's the new chapter BTW, tell me what you think!**

 **Hazel**

Previous:

Parvati admitted she was dating Hermione in front of the whole school.

"Miss Granger, can you answer my question please?"

Hermione jumped. She has been drawing all over her notebook while thinking of a million ways to get rid of Parvati and haven't been focusing on the lesson. She rather died than have others think she was a lesbian.

Hermione looked at Professor Snape helplessly, though knowing he'll never give her a chance. She's his least favourite student after all, despite Harry, whom he hates the most.

"Great, I assume Miss Granger has finally don't know the answer, she's an idiot, after all, always pretending she's a know-it-all, " Malfoy and his fellow Slytherins laughed, shape continued, "ten points from Gryffindor. Weasley! Stop staring at me like I killed your whole family, ten points from Gryffindor!" Hermione tried to use eye contact to warn lavender to calm him down(after all those years being best friends, Hermione knew lavender still understands her) but lavender ignored her, she stared at Ron admiringly like he's a hero. She thought he was angry of shape because he deducted Gryffindor's house points, and Hermione knew he was only angry because shape offended her, as Ron never cares about the house points. "Potter, you should control your friends better, ten points deducted. Not so fast potter, now tell me what's the use of Sleekeazy's hair potion?"

Hermione knew the answer, Sleekeazy's Hair Potion is a potion used to tame and style hair, most particularly bushy or unruly hair. She used it last year while attending the Christmas ball with Viktor Krum. She hoped she told Harry about the potion, or they'll get more house points deducted.

"Oh, professor, I do know the answer. Sleekeazy's Hair Potion and Scalp Treatment was a hair care potion and scalp treatment that was invented by Fleamont Potter. It was originally sold with the slogan "Two drops tames even the most bothersome barnet".

Noted as being suitable for all hair types on its label, it was particularly effective at taming bushy, unruly hair, allowing it to be styled "sleek." However, the label apparently cautioned against use of the product by redheads, stating it would have "unique results" for them.

The potion was manufactured in China. Its listed ingredients were Gomas Barbadensis, Asian Dragon Hair, and Petroleum Jelly. Seriously, why would you ask someone who knew the answer so well? The potion was invented by my grandfather." Harry replied proudly. The Gryffindors were snickering as the Slytherins snorted. Snape looked furious and deducted 10 points because of Harry's "misbehaviour".

They spent the whole lesson brewing the infamous hair potion (for Snape's greasy hair, said Seamus Finnegan) and Hermione nearly added the wrong ingredients because she was too focused on watching Ron and lavender together. Ron looked happy and lavender was always giggling at Ron's stupid jokes. Hermione was lavender before, always giggling at his silly jokes, slowly and slowly she fell into his trap. Now she's lonely and hurt, seeing Ron and other girls being together so cheerfully.

"Hey, would you mind storing the potion? I think it's ready to add the Petroleum Jelly now." Hermione's Hufflepuff groupmate, Hannah Abbott took Hermione out of her thought. She's really super distracted.

After class, she kept focusing on the couples. Even when her Humanities teacher, Mr Flitwick called her name twice, she was still staring. Hermione only reacts when Parvati touches her hand, asking if she's okay.

"I'm fine, " Hermione backs away quickly, not noticing the hurt in Parvati's eyes, "I should better go to the hospital wing." Then she ran away.

She heard gossiping about her and Parvati. She knew the others were in shock of the lesbian pair, she was too, after all. Hermione just doesn't understand why Parvati has to make such a big joke in front of the whole school, in front of Malfoy! Is this planned? Is this another joke by Malfoy again?

Hermione didn't go to the hospital wing, she went to her room instead. She knew the smell of sickness in the wing only makes her feel worse. She wanted to be alone, alone in a secret place she liked, where she could do whatever she wants to without others judging. Unfortunately, what she had is only her room shared with Ginny.

She laid on her bed, feeling her body relax from Potion and Humanities class. She wishes the problems would fly away, disappear forever, so she could live carefreely.

She stared at the ceiling, her body laid helplessly in the bed. That's when she fell asleep.

"Knock."

Hermione woke. She had no idea how long she had slept. She knew exactly who was outside her room from the familiar knocking sound. "Why's he here?" Hermione thought. She quickly rushes to the mirror and tied her hair properly, hoping the person won't find her still sleeping one minute before he came.

She opened the door. She was right.

It's Ron Weasley.

Of all the boys in Hogwarts school, why does it have to be Ron Weasley who came? Why it can't be Dean, Seamus or even Harry?

"Hi, Ron." She greeted. Trying not to notice the awkward atmosphere in the room. She hasn't been chatting with Ron recently, as their relationship was no better than before.

"Hey," His stunning rich voice was making Hermione feel sick. NO HERMIONE STOP IT. DON"T LET YOUR FEELINGS GET THE WORST OF YOU!!!

She waited for Ron to speak, as he did the same. The silence made the atmosphere weirder. Then, she decided to speak.

"Ron speak it out. I'm not free."

"Hermione are you alright?"

They spoke at the same time. This always happens while they're still close friends. They speak while the other does, sometimes they would argue who's the first one to talk, sometimes they would just laugh it off. And now, it's neither, it only makes the situation odder.

"You'll speak first." He offered politely.

"No, You'll first. It's not that easy to run away from lavender to here. You must have something really important to say." Hermione answered logically. She was in such a bad mood she didn't want to be polite. She only wants to be alone. Why can't Ron, the person who causes these troubles, leave her alone?

"I'm sorry if I've interrupted you or something, I have something to talk to you." His voice was gentle, his eyes were pleading. Hermione stared. She got lost in those dreamy blue eyes again. For the first time in her life, she was falling into a trap hopelessly. She waited for Ron to speak.

"So Hermione, I love you like a sister, and now I'm concerned about your love life, " he stated sternly, "when have you been homosexual? I thought you're heterosexual!"

Wait, what? Ron came only because of the disgusting lie of Parvati? I thought he was going to… never mind, thought Hermione.

When Ron realize Hermione's silence, he treats it as a disagreement. "Hermione, femslash don't have a future, you're clever enough to know that right?"

Hermione was so heartbroken. She thought Ron would understand her, she thought he could cheer her up, she thought her listen to her and give her suggestions… instead, he just keeps scolding. She can't handle her emotions now.

"I'm NO lesbian! That was just a stupid lie of Parvati to help me get over Malfoy's trouble! It's normal for others to think I'm homosexual, but you're my brother Ron! A brother understands his sisters, they cheer them up, they listen! No brothers trust the lies! They only support their sisters!" she exclaimed, "Go! Get out! I don't need a brother like this!"

"Fine! I'm just worried about you!" Ron stamped out.

Hermione wouldn't have been more heartbroken before. She gently moves her hand to her broken heart, as she sat on the cold floor. To Ron, it seemed easy to say the word "sister", but for her, every time when she hears it or even speaks the word "brother", it breaks her heart. It's so painful now she can barely breathe. She really wanted to leave this world, to forget what happened and start new. Books could keep her busy, and that's why she loves reading and studying so much.

Then she slept while crying on the floor.

"Hey, wake up."

Hermione woke up and saw Harry's sad face. "I heard what happened between you and Ron, " he says warmly while helping Hermione stand.

"I guess you're thinking the same as him then, " she replied coldly.

"No no, " he smiled warmly, "I don't think your someone who likes Parvati, especially when Ginny hates her guts."

Hermione said nothing but felt glad. Finally, she found someone who understands her.

"Ron didn't mean to…" he started when Hermione cut him off.

"No, don't mention his name. Please, " she pleaded while putting her hand on her heart again. It's so painful. It's so easy to fall in love with another person, but it's hard to not get hurt and get LOVED back.

Harry seemed to notice her sadness, as he sat down on her bed, said, "I broke up with Cho today."

This frightened Hermione. "Why?" she asked, "you and Cho are a great couple!"

He smiled sadly, "she cheated with the football captain of Ravenclaw."

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I'm sure you can find another girl who's much better than Cho, who you deserves to be with." Hermione sat next to him and patted his shoulder. He smiled sadly at her. She's not the only one who's upset, she thought as she felt better now.

They sat in the comfortable silence when Harry asked, " Hermione, would you mind to tell me why did Parvati make the lie?"

Hermione hesitated. She wanted to keep the secret to herself and Ginny so badly but she feels bad for not telling Harry what happened after how much he helped her… so she told him the whole truth.

She was afraid that Harry would laugh at her for writing those stupid letters. She was so scared that she would lose a best friend again. She waited for the moment to come, the horrible moment she never wanted to be in.

"So that explains why I got this letter," he laughs as he took a pink envelope out and Hermione gasped," I was quite shocked when I received this letter. I thought it was a prank so I'm planning to ask you about it. I didn't take this along with me every day, don't worry."

"You're not angry?" Hermione asked.

"Why should I? I was quite pleased and happy when I read it. Not even Cho liked my messy hair but you did. You found the light in me that I don't see and that's why, Hermione, you're always my favourite sister," he smiled at Hermione, which made her feel much better.

"What will you do now?" he suddenly asked.

"Do what?"

"The whole lesbian thing, you're not doing anything about it?"

"What can I do? I don't have the time turner anymore…"

"I thought you're the cleverest student in our grade, turns out it's me instead," Harry joked.

"What plan do you have then? Go and tell the whole world I'm not a homosexual?" she teased.

Harry laughed out loud before continuing," Ms Granger, Parvati thought she could date you for lying that you're both couples, why can't WE pretend dating instead? This way, Parvati can't get what she wanted and you can get clarified. The most I'm portent point is I can make Cho jealous and get her back."

"That's a great idea, " replied Hermione with a big smile.

"So let's do this! We're fake dating from now on!" Harry hugged Hermione tightly, "but don't tell others we're fake, or Cho would be furious."

"Of course." Hermione broke the hug.

They smiled excitedly at each other, not noticing someone was hearing the whole conversation.

Next:

"We're definitely not gonna kiss each other, " Hermione whispered sternly.

"How could it be possible for a couple not snogging? That's hilarious!" Harry whispered back.

"No, whatever you say, I'm not kissing you. It's too weird." She wanted to leave her first kiss to somebody she really likes. She's always dreaming of kissing Ron romantically in front of Lavender. She imagined Lavender's face, her ugly face and she'd laugh out loud. It'd be so enjoyable.

She was too busy daydreaming she didn't aware that Harry has already attached his lips on hers...

...In front of Ron.


End file.
